It's fate, just me and you!
by The-Doctors-Best-Friend
Summary: The Doctor and newly picked up Amy, travel the stars, well mostly the food scene, contains the best monsters in the history of Doctor who, be prepared to laugh and to be stuck in alot of awkward situations!
1. Settling in!

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, chapters are a little short, but anyway enjoy the randomness!**

**APOV**

The Doctor frowned in concentration as he engraved my name in to the 'wall of companions'. He said the TARDIS had done it as a gift, but I know better. I mean how could a machine do all of this. Up on the wall was arrangement of the said companions name and a picture. I scanned the wall and saw the most recent names that had being carved in to the wall. The first read Donna Noble, the second Martha Jones and the third Rose Tyler. My eyes flickered down to my name only to find he had written Amelia Pond, my name had not being Amelia for 2 years and 6 months. I hated when he called me that but I guess about an hour ago I had being 10 years old and still Amelia Pond.

"Doc"

"Amelia" he replied frowning in obvious concentration obviously he was a nutcase with OCD and a box could I be traveling with someone any worse!

"I'm Amy not Amelia, any way where's my room?"ummm" I said racking me brains for a worthy excuse "I need to do womanly things"

"It should be one of those doors Amelia… Pond" he said pointing to what seemed like hundreds of doors.

So it started door after door. Hours later the TARDIS helped me by directing me to open a door that lead to a swimming pool the problem was that it was right next to the door. No sooner had I realized that I fell in.

"Help I screamed" My starved lungs gasped for air and I heard a familiar voice screaming "Gerominmo!", then everything went black…..


	2. Magical genes!

**Hey again, liking it so far?**

"Amy, Amy wake up" cried the doctor he ran out of the room to get another bucket of water he'd just about taken the whole swimming pool.

Amy did wake up in a slight daze but not before the Doctor splashed another bucket of ice on top of her. This time he'd added ice cubes to give it a little more of a refreshing feel. Well that's what the TARDIS said to do anyway.

As soon as the doctor had tipped that deadly bucket on her Amy had woken up to see a figure half naked or so standing there in a towel. It wasn't much of a shock to Amelia she had seen it all two years ago or half an hour ago for him

"Darn it my bow tie… It's wrecked!" She heard a voice cry, he was crying due to a bow tie oh you have to be kidding.

"Doc, get a room" Amelia chuckled obviously ignored by the Doctor.

"What ya like?" Said the Doctor as he sat self adsorbed trying on new bow ties.

Amy was about to reply with a smart remark but not before she realized the full extent of her injuries: A bleeding head, a grazed knee and a dislocated finger. great she mumbled to herself before the doctor snapped out of his trance and said…

"Amy, great your awake, I'm about to fire up some nano genes they'll fix you! It could possibly tickle and make you feel like a hot dog but that's nothing new."

Before the Red head had time to reply a swarm of golden things that looked like knats surrounded her and suddenly head for her body.

"Oh yes would you stay still" said the Doctor before practically shouting "NANO GENES ACTIVATE".

**APOV**

Then they did it I could feel the cut on my head closing and the blood seemingly evaporating in to thin air. I could feel my aching finger crack back in to place and my grazed knee heal. Then they disappeared never to be seen in the TARDIS again.

I jumped up and walked to the Doctor. He was now dressed in a red flannel shirt and wearing Hawaiian shorts. Only then did I realize that I was just about half naked, At least only my legs were bare. I rushed outside and tried every door with the doctor trailing behind until I found the closet. The closet was strange it had clothes for man and woman and apparently Aliens. I choose to wear light blue designer jeans and a twilight shirt with the words ' I don't want to be a princess I want to be a vampire printed clearly in red and pink ink. I brushed my hair until I was sure no split ends now graced my hair and for that I was happy. Then somehow or other I found a section all for the hats I now had a new name for the Dock the name 'Mad Hatter' would fit him quite nicely. A pink patterned French Barrette that fit my head quite nicely and walked out the door to find a waiting Doctor.

"Gosh Amy" He grumbled "If you went any slower you would be going backwards!"

Ignoring his previous remark I pressed for wards to ask "Well then how do I look?"

"Admittedly sexy" he said before blushing a light shade of pink.


	3. ughh monsters

**Hey, This is where it gets weird!**

" So ya hungry?" He asked causing a much welcome change in the conversation "we can eat fish sticks and custard!

"Or" frowned Amelia "We could walk out that door and see where it takes us!

"I already checked, no fish sticks and Custard there"

"I'm vegetarian" I shot back before proceeding to run rapidly down the TARDIS's spiraling staircase. The Doctor as far as I could tell followed close behind until he took a slight detour to the kitchen and came out munching on fish sticks smothered in custard.

"I packed you a lunch too!" He smiled playfully obviously feeling like he'd saved himself. And then I saw it a snap lock bag with a ham burger in it.

"Vegetarian" I sighed pointing to myself. After endless hours on a staircase my trusty Mad Hatter and I came to the orange glowing centre console. I winked at my new friend and raced him to the door I'd won up until that point until I realized only a Time Lord can open the Door. "Cheater" I mumbled.

Much to his and possibly my enjoyment we ended up in Australia. And most shocking was there aren't kangaroos anywhere at all. I observed the signs carefully only to figure out we were in a place called Hornsby and we were parked right next to a shopping centre.

"Doc, I'm hungry" I whined

"You and your human wants" Exclaimed the Doctor still munching loudly on his fish sticks.

We managed to find a Macro much to the Docks amusement. Later I happily chewed in to my Vege burger while he dipped his fish fingers in custard. The guy at the counted was getting uncomfortable I mean who wouldn't! Until we kept eating after a while something dawned on me the guy had the shop counted had not said a word. The Doctor seemed to realize something also before looking out knowingly in to the dark shopping centre.

"Must have shut" I said with anxiety thick in my voice.

"The Vasta Nerada… what a great Alien for your first trip!" He smiled in anticipation Amelia throw the rest of your Vege burger towards the shadows go on… I dare you!"


	4. No chicken!

**Having fun?**

I knew I really could not resist a dare for such an up himself man, then again fear was starting to over my whole body. Could I really do it? I plucked up the necessary courage hopping that the Dock didn't see my delay. I threw it into the shadows and it was gone completely and utterly gone! My eyes traced over to the man who was at the counter, all that was there was a skeleton, Skull and all 'standing' at the counter.

"They eat you right up!" he smiled "To think I actually brought you here to hunt the Twilight Vampires but these are so much better!"

"Hiya, Vasta Nerada, as much as I hate to say you have to get off of this planet" Said the Doctor with a hint of cheekiness.

"Why… Would… We… Do… That…" Replied the Vasta Nerada, it was almost like they were a infant just learning to string sentences together.

"Firstly because this is a level 5 planet, secondly umm if you don't I'll make you!"

The creatures didn't bother to reply they just edged closer and closer. That's when

I realized the Doctor was pointing his Sonic Screw Drives up towards the roof. I looked out the window only to find that it was raining… I looked again raining up? No way that's impossible!

"Doctor, umm outside it's kind of raining up." I exclaimed, the fear in my voice was thick and clear, I couldn't hide it anymore.

"Oh yay! It must be working, Amelia look outside in about 5 more second and see where we are tell me too I'm busting to know!"

I counted to 5 in my head and then found outside the window a rounded red bouncy ball. Oh no wait that must've being mars.

"Mars" I said ogling at the fact that I was on a different planet.

"Darn it, humans come here soon…" His speech was interrupted by the sulking of a young teenager. While the Doctor continued what could be could negotiations with the Vasta Nerada Amy walked over to where she thought the girl was sulking. Next thing Amelia knew she had two shadows one jetting out from behind her and the other on her side. "Doctor" She said her eyes getting tearing the Vasta Nerada had tricked her and now they were going to gobble her up as the doctor would say.

"Not now Amelia, I'm sorto' busy" replied the Doctor not ever noticing the tears trickling down his new companions face.

"It's important" Doctor said Amelia before saying "I've got two shadows."

"Stay still Amy… don't move a muscle"

He pointed the Sonic Screw Driver towards Amy and sent her off in to the TARDIS.

When Amelia woke up she was in the TARDIS "Great" she murmured. The TARDIS hummed to its' self as Amelia got up and was ready to fly the contraption. When her new-best-friend joined her in the TARDIS. Before Amy could even begin to ask what happened the Doctor exploded and started talking non sop.

"I sent you to the TARDIS to help, ya know take them somewhere else but you didn't come so fat lot of good that was. I ended up sending them to Jupiter they can feed on gas for the rest of their lives. Ha they're hot on gas! They were very angry at me for 'stealing' there meal so they ate me. Then they spat me back out well after a while anyway, I kept talking to them before I was digested, you don't want to know what I said, so please don't get me drunk just about ever." The doctor took a large breath before sinking back in to his seat. "The Vasta Nerada like fish sticks and custard, NOT, I burped after saying all the things that I cannot possibly mention. Oh yeah they came to Earth on a vege burger that they sold at Macro, I put the shop back in the right place and to top it all of it's the 21-12-12. Isn't that awesome!"

"Yeah awesome" I exclaimed before saying "first adventure not fair, you shouldn't have send me back!"

"It was either that or get eaten I should have let you take your pick." The Doctor exclaimed before drifting off in to a much needed sleep. I somehow managed to find his room, make my way up the impossible staircase and lye him on his bed. After doing this I sort of felt tired and I collapsed in the bed next to him. When the Doctor woke up I could almost hear him gasp as he saw my sea weed hair scattered across the bed but that wasn't what he was gapping at in the middle of the night I had somehow managed to fall out of the bed.


	5. Beauty sleep!

"Amy wake up!"He shock my shoulder gently before I somehow managed to slap him.

"DOCTOR I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP"I shouted.

"Ohh feisty do you want to go back to sleep" he asked not really caring but there was a hint in his voice that if I said no he would leave me to sleep and go for an adventure by himself.

"No, I'm already up" I sighed before hearing my starved stomach rumble.

"Breakfast time, I've being wanting to show you something and I bet ya the TARDIS does to. What do you want for breakfast? He asked me

"Maybe just a bowl of cereal, I'll have Just Right maybe?"

"And for I waffles, My new mouth hasn't had the pleasure of tasting those yet!" He smiled

I walked out of his room only to find that the kitchen was across the hall and when I arrived there were two plates one holding waffles and the other holding the cereal type of Just Right. I sat down and started munching in to my cereal and the Doctor walked in and started eating his waffles.

"They taste two waffley" he complained. "As I said before new mouth new rules"

"That was fourteen years ago" I protested

"No excuse for not remembering the words the most important guy in your life said" he replied

Rory was the most important man in my life but I decided not to argue this or he would take me back if I even mentioned one word about Rory he would take me straight back! I ignored him and kept eating my cereal. After I was finished eating I went in to the closet, I was quite impressed that I knew where I was today I choose to wear a pink puffy dress with fishnet stockings. No hat this time, last time when I wore my barrette it fell off of my head and being a girl I knew full well how much they cost. I walked out to find the Doctor wearing the same outfit as yesterday.

"Doc don't ya think you might get BO" smirked the fiery red head.

"Why Miss Amelia Pond if you had being paying any attention at all to me you would know that I don't get a lot of things for example scared who are you to assume that I get BO" thought back the Doctor. "Where to go" said the Doc fiddling aimlessly with the obviously unnecessary controls.

"I forgot to say Amy hold on please I don't want to Nano Genes back in here, there like dead weight."

"So I guess I must be dead weight to" Chorused Amy doing as the Doctor said. After a quick type in to the old fashioned type writer they were off to wherever the universe would take them.

"No not dead weight" exclaimed the Doctor stopping the TARDIS in her tracks. " Would I do this to dead weight" he inquired as he picked me up, much to my obvious surprise opened the TARDIS's door and positively threw her out and grabbed on to her ankle.

"Yes, you would do this to dead weight" I decided to enjoy it the best that I could. During my depressive years while going through psychiatrists I learned not to ask questions they thought that I was a nuter and I obliged. Maybe it is serendipity that I was with this man or maybe it is because I'm meant to be, I quickly decided I would much rather like it if it was meant to be. No sooner had I decided this was I pulled back in to that little blue police box. "Well I don't think dead weight ever comes back in to the ship, besides you look much too nice to be dead weight anyway" smiled the Doctor "Thanks Doc, so where are we going this time" I said not the least bit taken aback that I had just been floating in space near as the doctor had said the Cascades of illionm in the constellation of Ollir. I guess you could say I stayed the same since that cold night when the raggedy man had said 5 minutes and took 12 years.

"Perhaps I was thinking for a little out of this world experience, Raxocallicofalopitorious which is where before you ask, where my good friends the slythen live they don't want to eat you they just want to sell you! Anyway need to check up on an old friend well umm she might not remember me but if she does well then that'll be fun but I guess that I'm a new new doctor hmm." Rambelled the Doctor

"Huh, what do you mean by new new?" I questioned knowing today I was being particually observant.

"Adventure now, explain later" answered the Doctor as he tapped and controlled the TARDIS vigorously. I knew that I couldn't be happy with


End file.
